Run away
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: A story of Austro-Hungarian troops. Survivors, prisoners, their way to get out from the war, and a brilliant plan to escape. They are here, in Volhynia, 1915.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil and Camp Lakebottom cross-over.**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

_**P.S.:**_

**: Their name's in history:**

**:: Kristoff Buttowski (Kick Buttowski).**

**:: Yuri Magnuson (Gunther Magnuson).**

**:: Branko Buttowski (Brad Buttowski).**

**:: McGeerowski (McGee).**

**:: Gretkhen (Gretchen).**

**:: Siorb (Squirt).**

**:: Jordan Zad****ę****ty (Jordan Buttsquat).**

**:: Suzi.**

**:: Aleksandr Nichov (Dora-nichov).**

**:: Alif Vaikhanov (Doraikhanov) – My OCs.**

**:: Muamer Hasanović (Muameremon) – My OCs.**

**:: ****Džemaludin Marović**** – My OCs.**

* * *

February, 1915

Volhynia…

The Caucasian bandits, led by Alif Vaikhanov, an ethnic Chechen from Dagestan, who was moving from Caucasus Front, were seeking the survivors, and slaughter them all.

"Не позволяйте им жив! УБИВАЙТЕ!" (_Do not let them alive! KILL!_)

Aleksandr Nichov was shooting to other soldiers whom were lying in the trenches. But then, Alif arrived close to him, and said.

"Я не думаю, стрелять их является правильный выбор, особенно, они по-прежнему лежат в траншею." (_I don't think shoot them is a right choice, especially they are still lying in the trench._)

"Они являются Австро-венгерские войска. Мы должны устранить их перед больше неприятностей случается к нам." (_They are Austro-Hungarian troops. We should eliminate them before more trouble happen to us._)

"Вы слишком беспокоиться, Ников." (_You are too worry, Nichov._)

"Hahaha…"

But when Nichov turned his pistol to kill a soldier who had black hair with a daredevil style, his gun had been stucked. He did not feel satisfied about it.

"Oh come on…"

Meanwhile, other ethnic Ingush, Chechen, Avar, Karachay, Azerbaijani and Circassian warriors kept seeking the survivors. No sounds, no voices, only hunting and hunting, they kept slaughtering the survivors.

"Умирают, собака!" (_Die, you dog!_)

When they kept killing, a top of Ukrainian women came close to the deaths, and took something from them. They were nurses, and searching for clothes, gadgets and even foods, waters. They spoke Ukrainian, but they could understand Russian.

"Не той, Олена. Я хочу щось краще." (_Not that, Yelena. I want something better._)

"У вас є будь-яка ідея?" (_Do you have any idea?_)

"Не дуже. Росіяни прагнуть залишилися в живих і усунути їх." (_Not much. The Russians are seeking the survivors, and eliminate them._)

"Добре. Чи можемо ми зробити це швидко?" (_Alright. Can we make it fast?_)

Meanwhile, Nichov became mad because his pistol had offically been stucked. So he tried to fix: "Faster, please. Faster…" Alif didn't say anything, except he needed to focus on the Austro-Hungarian lyings. He shouted faster.

"Быстрее каждый! Быстрее, прежде чем австро-венгры вернутся!" (_Faster, everyone! Faster before the Austro-Hungarians come back!_)

About Nichov, suddenly he found the problem. He smashed it to the ground and it blew the bullet.

"BLAM!"

"What the…" – Alif heard and came back. Nichov hadn't seen okay, because he had missed that guy who was lying like death. Alif arrived closer and spoke to his ear: "You should check your gun, my brother. Hahaha…" But the gun also made the women fear, so Alif yelled:

"Что вы смотрите? УБИРАЙСЯ ОТСЮДА, СЕЙЧАС!" (_What are you looking at? GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!_)

Those Ukrainian women ran away. They would no longer stay here, so Alif ordered his men fire the Austro-Hungarians quickly before more enemy troops come. Nichov looked to the trenches, and handed on face.

"Oh boy, we will have a lot of job to do."

Then, Nichov shouted: "Хорошо мужчины! Охота закончилась! Оставим до врага!" (_Alright men! Hunting is over! Let's leave before the enemy come!_) The Russian troops, mostly from Caucasus, had fired the lasts, and got away…


	2. Chapter 2

_An hour later…_

Inside the trench, a soldier who was almost killed by Aleksandr Nichov had waken up. The first thing he did was asking in German.

"Wo bin ich?" (_Where am I?_)

That guy looked to the fortification, and picked up the shotgun. He turned to speak Polish: "Gdzie są wszyscy? Co się stało?" (_Where is everybody? What just happened?_) but nobody repeated. The Russians had killed them all. He began to check out, and saw something inside his bag…

"What's this?"

He put it out, and saw these German words in the clothes: Corporal Kristoff Buttowski. He looked again, and realized the deaths…

"What just happened? Austro-Hungarian troops… troops?"

He fell down, drank some water, and decided to leave here. But suddenly, a sound of gun had exploded…

"Blam!"

He turned back…

"Nicht die Zeit zu fliehen, Junge." (_Not the time to run away, boy._)

"Wer bist du?" (_Who are you?_)

The mystery guys appeared. They wore Austro-Hungarian clothes, but clowned on its heads fez of Turkish Muslim. That guy watched them, and said:

"You are Bosnian Muslims, don't you?"

"We are Bosniaks. You are alone, and the only survivor in here."

Recognizing their voices satisfied, he didn't attack. They demanded him to speak everything…

"Sagen Sie mir Ihre Namen, Dienstgrad und ethnische Gruppe." (_Tell me your name, military rank, and ethnic group._)

"Korporal Kristoff Buttowski, ethnische Polen." (_Corporal Kristoff Buttowski, ethnic Polish._)

After he represented, they stood for a while…

"We have a Pole."

After seeing for a moment, they finally represented themselves.

"Hauptmann Džemaludin Marović, ethnischer Bosniak." (_Captain Džemaludin Marović, ethnic Bosniak._)

"Oberst Muamer Hasanović, ethnischer Bosniak." (_Colonel Muamer Hasanović, ethnic Bosniak._)

"I knew you are Muslims." – Kristoff answered. Then, Muamer and Džemaludin came close, took a look and finally said: "Let's go, Kristoff. We can't stay here any longer. All of them had died for Kaiser." They left away, and went to the forest nearby…

#####

_Russian's POW camp…_

"Поторопись! У нас много заключенных в здесь ждут, чтобы быть удалены." (_Hurry up! We have a lot of prisoners in here waiting to be removed._)

It was the voice inside Russian's POW camp. In here, a lot of Austro-Hungarian and German prisoners were detained inside. The leader of the camp, Major Branko Buttowski had given a lot of draconian laws to control the prisoners. Aleksandr Nichov and the Russian Wild Division had come back…

"Майор Бутовски! Бранко Анатольевич Бутовски!" (_Major Buttowski! Branko Anatolyevich Buttowski!_)

"Я иду!" (_I'm coming!_)

He ordered his men to open the gate. The gate was finally opened. Nichov talked to Buttowski:

"Вы уверены, что они еще живы?" (_Are you sure they're still alive?_)

"Александр Александрович, можете быть уверены, что они не ушибаются." (_Aleksandr Aleksandrovich, I can be sure that they are not being hurt._)

"Хорошая. Будьте осторожны с пленным. Они будет бунт, если вы плохо относитесь к ним." (_Good. Be careful with the POWs. They will riot if you treat bad to them._)

"Моя работа заботиться заключенных. Не волнуйтесь, все должно быть прекрасно." (_My job is take care the prisoners. Don't worry, everything shall be fine._)

The Russians entered. In here, a soldier, looked had a half Scottish descent had been here. He was taken by the Russians during the battle of Galicia, a year ago. Now he was working very hard, and only one nurse, named Gretkhen, took care on him.

"McGeerowski! Here is your soup."

"Thanks." – McGeerowski was his name. He was now seeing Gretkhen's soup, started feeling hungry. He ate delicious…

"I… thank you, again."

"You are welcome." – Gretkhen nodded. But then, Major Buttowski realized. He arrived close and shouted…

"Как вы смели принести суп в плен?" (_How dare you bring soup to prisoner?_)

"Я прошу прощения, майор. Я не имею в виду…" (_I'm sorry, Major. I don't mean…_)

"Помните мое правило: есть только после окончания работы! Вы сделали меня разочарование, Гретхен." (_Remember my rule: only eat after finish work! You have made me disappointed, Gretkhen._)

He kicked the soup out of here, and beat McGeerowski and his fellow friend Siorb: "БЫСТРЕЕ ВЫ ЛЕНИВЫЙ ОШИБОК! БЫСТРЕЕ!" (_FASTER YOU LAZY BUGS! FASTER!_) The must continue to work. Then, his darkness eyes turned to Gretkhen…

"Если вы сделаете это снова, я будет выполнять будет твой парень!" (_If you do it again, I will execute you will your boyfriend!_)

"Он не мой парень, майор." (_He isn't my boyfriend, Major._)

"Говорят, что когда ты умрешь!" (_Say it when you die!_)

Everything always happened same like that. The Russian troops stood in everywhere. When the Ossetian, Georgian, Armenian Cossacks; Chechen, Ingush, Karachay, Circassian, Avar, Azerbaijani, Abkhaz, Kumyk warriors came, everything would be hard to get. The Russians had offically been controlling its enemy in here…

"БЫСТРЕЕ!" (_FASTER!_)

It was their lifes, currently…


	3. Chapter 3

_In the forest…_

In here, Kristoff, Muamer and Džemaludin were walking in the forest. They spoke English, despite they were Austro-Hungarian citizens. They did believe that English was international language, and they had different ethnics.

"Are you sure you're going on way?" – Kristoff demanded – "I demand to go right way."

"We are being lost in the forest. If this were African jungle you would die soon." – Muamer told.

"Please don't say that. My uncle, a Croat, was having business in Africa." – Džemaludin said.

"Who is telling about African jungle? In here, we are staying in European forest, and we're fine, currently." – Muamer laughed.

"Haha… I love it." – Kristoff said.

But when they were having a walk, suddenly a top of soldiers appeared. They spoke German to them, inside this poor forest. The captain of them began.

"Wer bist du?" (_Who are you?_)

"Österreich-ungarische polnische Truppen in Wolhynien." (_Austro-Hungarian's Polish troops in Volhynia._) – Kristoff made them satisfied.

"Wolhynien? Ich weiß, die heftige Kämpfe. Deine Truppen hatten die Schlacht verloren. Es tut mir leid." (_Volhynia? I know the fierce fighting. Your troops had lost the battle. I'm sorry._) – he said to Kristoff.

"Es ist okay. Ich hatte überlebt, allein, bis diese Bosnier mich gefunden." (_It's okay. I had survived, alone, until these Bosnians found me._) – Kristoff explained. Right then, Muamer presented himself: "Ich kann sicher sein." (_I can be sure about that._) Then, he invited them to stay with the troops inside…

#####

Inside a small camp, the Hungarian and Ukrainian regiments invited the gang eating foods. Muamer, Džemaludin and Kristoff came to eat. The captain, an ethnic Hungarian, told to Muamer, and made him laughed. Kristoff and Džemaludin started talking to other guys, and they made the boring air became funny. A lot of laugh, and the camp became more special for both.

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht so viel tun." (_If I were you, I would not do that much._)

"Sichere Sache. Sie hören nicht von mir." (_Sure thing. You didn't listen from me._)

"Hahaha…"

But its laugh disappeared when someone opened fire to the sky: "Blam!" The pistol firing made all of them quiet. They did not know who did this, so they questioned its captain.

"Hast du es, Kapitän?" (_Did you do it, Captain?_)

"Nicht ich tat es? Wer das geschossen hat." (_I did not do it? Who was firing that._)

Then, behind them, they saw a face. An old face, with little mustache, wearing like Austro-Hungarian Colonel, came close. He started: "Willkommen Sie bei der österreichischen Armee, Jungs. Versuchen Sie nicht, eine Unruhe zu machen." (_Welcome to the Austrian Army, boys. Don't try to make an unrest._) All of them confused. Then, Muamer arrived and spoke:

"Ich denke, dass du sie gehen lassen können. Das sind keine Verräter oder Randalierer." (_I think you can let them go. They're not traitors or rioters._)

"Sie sollten die Gläser sagen." (_You should say that to highers._) – he didn't reply nicely. Then, his men surrounded all of them, took armed, aimed to the gang of Hungarian and Ukrainian troops. Then, they, under the order of that guy, said:

"Nehmt sie fest!" (_Arrest them!_)

"What?" – Kristoff came to them. The Austro-Hungarian troops faced either, no more friendly…


	4. Chapter 4

"Ich kann nicht erlauben zu tun, Oberst. Weißt du, dass ich mit dem Kaiser treu sein in Japan und Sibirien ausgebildet wurden?" (_I can't allow you to do that, Colonel. Do you know I have been trained in Japan and Siberia to be loyal with the Empero_r?) – Muamer quarreled.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber es war der Auftrag aus Deutschlands Friedrich Bruschmann." (_I know, I know. But it was the order from German's Friedrich Bruschmann._) – the Colonel calmed answering – "Und weißt du, dass Friedrich Sie übersteigt?" (And you know that Friedrich is higher than you?)

"**Friedrich?** Wer hat ihn dieser Reihenfolge?" (**_Friedrich?_**_Who gave him that order?_) – Muamer shouted. But then, Kristoff questioned again: "Friedrich Bruschmann? Ist, daß er für die Deutschen in Ostpreußen serviert? Wie könnte er dieser Reihenfolge senden? Ist Österreich-Ungarn zu schwach, als Deutschland?" (_Friedrich Bruschmann? Is that he serving for the Germans in East Prussia? How could he send that order? Is Austria-Hungary too weak than Germany?_)

"Tut mir leid, aber Sie sind verhaftet. Euch beide. Denken Sie daran, alle, außer Muamer Hasanović und Džemaludin Marović." (_Sorry, but you are arrested. Both of you. Remember, all of you, except Muamer Hasanović and Džemaludin Marović._) – the Colonel then noticed to two guys: both wore Bosnian uniform of Austro-Hungarian Army and fez hats of Muslims. Muamer and Džemaludin turned looking…

"We are alive?"

"Muamer und Džemaludin, da sie sind. Gratulation. Männer, nimm sie weg!" (_Muamer and Džemaludin, there they're. Congratulation. Now, men, take them away!_) – the Colonel and his men took all the others away, arraigned them as _deserters_, even Kristoff. Kristoff yelled: "ICH BIN KEIN DESERTEUR! ALSO SIND SIE AUCH! WIR SIND KEINE DESERTEURE! TUN SIE ETWAS, MUAMER UND DŽEMALUDIN!" (_I'M NOT A DESERTER! SO THEY'RE, TOO! WE'RE NOT DESERTERS! DO SOMETHING, MUAMER AND DŽEMALUDIN!_) But sadly, they couldn't, because they didn't have much power like Friedrich. So the Hungarian and Ukrainian regiments had been detained later…

#####

_Austro-Hungarian POW camp…_

"Gyorsabb akkor kicsit teknősök!" (_Faster, you little turtles!_) – it was a camp of the Austrian and Hungarian troops. In here, both Hungarian and German were used to speak. That Colonel who had captured the gang before, was in charge. He finally arrived back to the camp, and began.

"Rendben van. Van valaki fel kell tartóztatni! Dandártábornok ezredes bármikor, így gyorsabban érkezik! Készítsük el a végrehajtás." (_Alright. We have someone to be detained! Major Colonel will arrive in any moment, so faster! Prepare the execution._)

Muamer was surprised. He asked: "Bist du Ungarisch?" (_Are you Hungarian?_) The Colonel then introduced himself: "Ja, Herr Muamer. Ich bin ein Ungar. Mein Name ist György Batok, Oberst der österreichisch-ungarischen ukrainische und polnische Infanterie. Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss gehen." (_Yes, Mr. Muamer. I'm a Hungarian. My name is György Batok, Colonel of the Austro-Hungarian's Ukrainian and Polish infantry. Now excuse me, I've to go._) He finally detained all of the soldiers inside, both of them were Romanians, Serbs, Croats, Hungarians and Ukrainians ethnically. They were being allegations as _traitors_, _deserters_, _rioters_ or else. In the nation where had a lot of ethnic people like Austria-Hungary, order was called first. Kristoff were in jail, and he looked down…

"Należy pomyśleć o tym." (_I should think about it._)

#####

_Russian POW camp…_

In the camp of the Russians, Branko shouted:

"Работе больше, дураки! Вы глупо от Австро-Венгрии, **быстрее!**" (_Work more, fools! You stupid from Austria-Hungary,_**_faster!_**)

"I can't take it anymore. I must do something for this boring camp!" – McGeerowski whispered to Siorb. Siorb repeated: "I don't know, McGee. But I don't think…" Even so, Branko finally came. And sadly, he could speak English.

"You… dare to disobey, right?"

"I thought you could not speak English." – Siorb was scared. But then, Branko beat McGeerowski: "How dare you try to make an unrest!" Then, he took McGee's left ear, brought him and showed to the prisoners.

"Заключенных, Слушай! Что мальчик пытается заставить бунт в здесь, но как насчет результат? Он будет избит нас, русских. Каждый должен помнить, что повиноваться в вот единственный способ выжить. ОХРАННИКИ?" (_Prisoners, listen! That boy tries to make a riot in here, but what about the result? He'll be beaten by us, the Russians. Everyone must remember that obey in here is the only way to survive. GUARDS?_)

The guard gave him a stun gun, and Branko beat him, no mercy. McGeerowski yelled in Polish: "**To też ból! Kurwa te rosyjskie psy!**" (**_It's too pain! Fuck these Russian dogs!_**) Branko, who also a Polish heritage, smiled: "Możesz do nas zadzwonić są psy, ale nigdy nie zobaczysz przyszłość Polski, jeśli ty wciąż zamieszek jak to! **POKONAĆ SZKODZIĆ!**" (_You can call us are dogs, but you will never see the future of Poland if you still riot like this!_**_BEAT TO INJURE!_**) Luckily, Aleksandr Nichov, Alif Vaikhanov had come to collar Branko Buttowski.

"Это достаточно, Бранко! Я не позволяют вам сделать больше. Остановить избиение, мы нуждаемся в них!" (_It's enough, Branko! I do not allow you to do this anymore. Stop beating, we need them!_) – Aleksandr yelled.

"Отпусти меня, Александр! Они пытаются сделать волнения, и я бить его, избили до смерти!" (_Let me go, Aleksandr! They try to make an unrest, and I've to beat him, beat to death!_) – Branko didn't listen. He continued beating McGeerowski until Gretkhen finally collared him. She even cried: "Пожалуйста, Бранко! Не убить его. Пусть идет. Я не хочу видеть кто-нибудь умрет." (_Please Branko! Don't kill him. Let him go. I do not want to see anyone die._) The Russians and the prisoners also felt sympathetic to McGee, so they didn't use any weapons or working. Then, after that, Nichov and Vaikhanov finally got Branko Buttowski down. Alif said:

"Вам нельзя запугивать как то больше, ладно? Полковник Бутовски, если вы сделаете это снова, я пришлю вам в Якутск, понимаете?" (_You can't bully like that anymore, okay? Colonel Buttowski, if you do this again, I'll send you to Yakutsk, understand?_)

"Да, сэр." (_Yes, sir._) – Branko was by face but not by heart – "Я не буду делать это больше. Я буду использовать для наказания только." (_I'll not do that anymore. I'll use that for punishment only._) But to McGeerowski, he had suffered a lot of pains, could not go further. Aleksandr said to Gretkhen.

"Гретхен?" (_Gretkhen?_)

"Да, г-н Александр?" (_Yes, Mr. Aleksandr?_)

"Я хочу вам позаботиться Макги. Не позволяйте ему боль." (_I want you to take care McGee. Don't let him pain._)

"Подчиняться Генеральной." (_Obey General._)

Gretkhen came to McGee, and took care good for him. Even so, Aleksandr and Alif still feared about Branko, so they gathered together.

"Мы должны быть осторожны с Бранко." (_We should be careful with Branko._)

#####

_Austro-Hungarian POW camp…_

The Austro-Hungarian troops began working on it. Muamer and Džemaludin sat down. They ate bread, drank milk and finally stood up…

"I hate to say they're going to be executed." – Muamer spoke.

"I see." – Džemaludin agreed. But then, a huge voice yelled to execution. That's was the time the Major arrive…

"Oh dear… Kristoff, poor him."


	5. Chapter 5

_Austro-Hungarian POW camp…_

The Major Colonel of the Austro-Hungarian Army had finally appeared. Behind him was a great member of The Doraemons Central Friedrich. Muamer and Džemaludin did not stop surprising about it: it was just a little one. But he was a Pole, and being trained by Friedrich.

"Friedrich, bist du denn hier? Und er ist Major?" (_Friedrich, what are you doing here? And he is Major?_) – Muamer asked quickly.

"Oh, tut mir leid, aber ich muss sagen, er ist der beste ich hatte vor." (_Oh, I'm sorry, but I've to say he is the best one I'd got before._) – Friedrich replied.

"Ihn? Was ist sein Name?" (_Him? What is his name?_) – Muamer posed.

"Jordan Zadęty. Ein polnischer Major. Er dient sowohl der deutschen als auch der Österreichisch-ungarischen." (_Jordan Zadęty. A Polish Major. He serves for both Germans and Austro-Hungarians._) – Muamer received Friedrich answer. Friedrich then ordered to Jordan: "Sie kontrollieren alles drin. Denken Sie daran, Sie sind jetzt gehören die Österreichisch-ungarischen, keine deutschen mehr. Viel Glück." (_You've to control everything in here. Remember, you are now belong to the Austro-Hungarians, not Germans anymore. Good luck._) The car of Friedrich Bruschmann left far away…

"Well… Džemaludin, he's gone."

"I know, right?"

About Jordan, he started the execution. He yelled arrogantly:

"Narren! Bereiten Sie die Deserteure sofort geschlachtet." (_Fools! Prepare to slaughter the deserters, immediately._)

This voice, with old Slavic ancestry, made both Bosniaks worried. They looked at detainment camp…

"Welcome to death, everyone…" – it was so sad for them. Then, they saw Kristoff was being hung by the fellowers. Others also faced the same. They were brought to the execution, where 7-8 soldiers standing here to shoot them anytime. But Jordan still didn't say anything. He then sat down. The Austro-Hungarians, under Batok, decided to do the last job. Then, Muamer, following the order of Jordan, sat down and check their informations.

"Bereiten Sie Ihre Kugeln!" (_Prepare your bullets!_) – it was the beginning from Batok. They loaded for its guns. Meanwhile, Jordan looked to them. Kristoff didn't feel nice about Jordan.

"Ich kämpfte mit dir und du behandelst mich wie dies?" (_I had fought with you, and you treat me like this?_)

But no one cared. Then, when Muamer took Kristoff's information, Batok ordered…

"Herrichten!" (_Get ready!_)

"Ziel!" (_Aim!_) – they aimed. But then, when Muamer watched closer, he realized Kristoff was a Sergeant. He yelled:

"Oh mein Gott! STOPPEN! HÖR SOFORT AUF!" (_Oh my God! STOP! STOP IMMEDIATELY!_)

He took the pistol and shot into the sky. Right then, all of them fired. But Muamer stopped quickly.

"Was dachtest du, dass du tust?" (What did you think you're doing?)

"Huh?" – Jordan didn't know why, until Muamer came to him. He said: "Jordan... er ist ein Sergeant, und er kämpfte gegen die Russen." (_Jordan... he is a Sergeant, and he fought against the Russians._)

"Was?" (_What?_) – it was Jordan's reply…


	6. Chapter 6

After the execution, Jordan Zadęty posed Muamer Hasanović about it…

"Woher wissen Sie das?" (_How do you know?_)

"Ich sah seine Informationen. Er war ein Soldat und kämpfte gegen die Russen." (_I saw his informations. He was a soldier and fought against the Russians._)

"Ich möchte nicht Zeit verschwenden, aber weil du das gesagt hast, Sie machen uns verwirrt." (_I don't want to waste time, but because you said that, you make us confused._)

"Warum? War Ausführen von Deserteuren zu hart?" (_Why? Executing deserters was too hard?_)

"Versuchen Sie nicht, mich zu zwingen." (_Don't try to force me._)

"UND ICH BIN DEN HÖCHSTEN BEFEHL HIER!" (_AND I AM THE HIGHEST COMMAND IN HERE!_) – Muamer shouted – "Sie sollten Ihren Platz, Jordan Zadęty wissen." (_You should know your place, Jordan Zadęty._) Later, Jordan must release some soldiers out from the firing squad, even Kristoff, a half German half Pole. But Kristoff and others must sit in the detaining camp before the end of the execution.

#####

_Russian POW camp…_

In the detaining camp of the Russians, the Russians under Nichov and Vaikhanov came to meet the prisoners. Nichov could speak German to them, so he started…

"Österreicher, Ungarn, Slawen, willst du in zaristischen Armee zu dienen?" (_Austrians, Hungarians, Slavs, do you want to serve in Tsarist Army?_)

No one answered. He repeated again, and the result was same. Right then, Branko arrived…

"Генерал Ников, Генерал Вайханов, они не отвечают, так что вы должны убить всех из них." (_General Nikov, General Vaikhanov, they won't reply, so you should kill all of them._)

"Бранко! Что вы делаете? Я хочу, чтобы принять их, не убивая их!" (_Branko! What're you doing? I want to accept them, not killing them!_) – Nichov told – "Вам следует держаться подальше от этого бизнеса." (_You should stay away from this business._)

"Кто знает. Если я не хочу говорить что Макги австро-венгров и он даже не хотел служить русские, то что мы можем сделать?" (_Who know. If I don't want to talk that McGee is a Austro-Hungarians and he even did not want to serve the Russians, then what we can do?_) – Branko argued – "Мы должны убивать. Никто в Центральных держав можно доверять." (_We should slaughter. No one in the Central Powers can trust._) Even so, Alif drove him out: "Бранко, из! У нас на работу с ними. Вы делаете свой бизнес." (_Branko, out! We're having a job with them. You do your business._) Branko must leave…

#####

About McGeerowski, he felt pain after all. Gretkhen took care very well on him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I see everything. Branko Buttowski is the Lieutenant in here, and he was not good to every prisoners in the battlefield."

"I also realized that he is a Pole."

"You know?"

"I'm a American Pole, but my family had spent the lifes in Austria."

"I understand."

"Thanks for caring on me."

"I'm Gretkhen, from Kiev. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Kansas. My familt was a descendant of a Polish Croatian family in Zagreb. How can you speak English?"

"I learnt it in Alaska."

"Oh…"

#####

_Austro-Hungarian POW camp…_

In the camp, finally Kristoff and the others were out from the camp. Jordan ordered his troops to bring Kristoff's clothes…

"Hier ist deine Uniform. Du hast Glück." (_Here is your uniform. You're lucky._)

They dropped. Kristoff did not say anything except few little word… Then, Muamer arrived with Džemaludin.

"You're lucky, Kristoff."

"Thank you." – Kristoff answered – "Where will we go?"

"We will know soon." – Džemaludin said – "And we will."


	7. Chapter 7

_Russian POW camp…_

In the Russian main line, the Branko decided to go out for a while…

"Я бы выйти. Они делают меня разочарование." (_I've to go out. They make me disappointed._)

He took his horse, rode to outside, and looked to other trees. He also looked on the black and white picture of him and his brother Kristoff. Branko was born in Warsaw, Russia; while Kristoff was born in Lemberg, Austria-Hungary. The distance between them was too far, so one was raised in Austria-Hungary, one was raised in Russia. They only met a little time, and never had much hope.

"Кристофф, вы знаете, мой брат? Надеюсь, вы когда-нибудь встретиться со мной, и мы будем обжаловать как молодые время." (_Kristoff, do you know my brother? Hope you meet me someday, and we will challenge like young time._)

Meanwhile, about McGeerowski, he, Siorb and Gretkhen decided to share its own dinner tonight.

"Can I eat with you?" – McGeerowski started.

"Why?" – Gretkhen asked.

"I have something to tell you. But I've to call Siorb first."

"Who's Siorb?"

"Siorb is my Polish friend. He is a big, idiot, helpful and strong person."

"And where is he?"

"Right here!" – McGeerowski pointed at the fat boy who was mining for the Russians. Gretkhen then smiled: "Thanks. But if I were stronger, I might teach Branko some karate." McGeerowski smiled nicely… And he seemed like fall in love…

"Haahhh… wonderful…"

#####

_Austro-Hungarian POW camp…_

"You should know that you're lucky." – Džemaludin said.

"I know. Thank you for helping me." – Kristoff thanked.

"I don't know much but I guess that after all we must go to the battlefield is unstoppable." – Muamer talked about frontier.

"I know. Jordan shall do it." – Džemaludin said – "And that Pole seems like want us to die."

"He's loyal to the Kaiser." – Muamer said – "While we're mostly Poles, Bosniaks, Ukrainians and Hungarians. I don't think they want to enter the battle."

"Why do you believe that? Besides, they're also loyal to the Kaiser." – Džemaludin said. He thought only him, Muamer and Kristoff had a different think. Later, Jordan called big:

"Soldaten, du hast einen Arbeit!" (_Soldiers, you've a job!_)

"What?" – Muamer, Džemaludin and Kristoff came close. And they saw it…

"Ordnung Truppen, ist es Zeit, diesen Dump-Ort verlassen!" (_Okay troops, it's time to leave this dump place!_)

"DUMP?" – Muamer was disappointed – "He lived in the gold too long!"

#####

_At night…_

_Russian POW camp…_

"What a hard day." – Nichov talked to Vaikhanov – "I think the Russians will spend a long day in tomorrow."

"I know, Nichov. But I worry about Branko. That Polish Serbian boy might be a brave man, but he's too cruel." – Vaikhanov told.

"Then we will check out on him." – Nichov said – "I know, my Dagestani friend, but that Orthodox boy should know God had created us for peace."

"Allah." – Vaikhanov prayed.

"Amen." – turned Nichov. Both two prayed in Islamic and Eastern Orthodox style. Nichov looked on the small picture of Theokotos of Vladimir, while Vaikhanov took a look on the sign of Allah. Then, they arrived to Branko's place…

#####

The two came to Branko's house. Branko Buttowski was sitting and drinking coffee. Then, Nichov ordered:

"Бранко! У меня есть задание для вас!" (_Branko! I have a job for you!_)

"Да, полководец Никова я слушаю!" (Yes, General Nikov, I'm listening!) – Branko replied, withour fear.

"Я хочу вас, Бранко, охотиться в Австро-Венгерский полк в Галицко-Волынское княжество от каждого источника, у вас есть." (_I want you, Branko, to hunt the Austro-Hungarian regiment in Galicia-Volhynia by every source you have._) – Nichov spoke quickly. Like having power, Branko quickly accepted: "Я не буду препятствовать вам вниз." (_I shall not let you down._) Nichov and Vaikhanov then came close, and brought him a horse…

"Докажите нам." (_Prove yourself to us._) – Vaikhanov said. Branko then showed his fearless face: "Да здравствует Бог! Честь царя!" (_Hail God! Honor the Tsar!_) He took the horse and rode away, with his favorite words during the war:

"Для Бога православного мира объединятся против тех вонючий мусульман и немецких захватчиков!" (_For God, Orthodox world will unite against those stinky Muslims and the German invaders!_)

Nichov and Vaikhanov loved his spirits but they could worry about his madness. So they looked closer, and finally sent to him a top of Caucasian warriors.

"Осторожнее на него!" (_Careful on him!_)

They nodded and went away…


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile…

_Austro-Hungarian POW camp…_

During the time in the POW camp, the Austro-Hungarian, led by Jordan, prepared for the hunting.

"Soldaten! Bereiten Sie genug?" (_Soldiers! Do you prepare enough?_)

"Ja, Herr!" (_Yes, sir!_) – they united – "Wir sind bereit, Herr." (_We're ready to go, sir._)

"Vielen Dank. Das ist unglaublich!" (_Thank you. That is awesome!_) – Jordan acted very arrogant – "Jetzt machen wir eine Reise in die feindliche Linie. Erster Platz: das Bordell!" (_Now, let's make a journey into the enemy line. First place: the brothel!_) Muamer and Džemaludin disagreed, with only a reason: it was waste of time: "This is nonsense. Brothel? You're mad." Even so, Jordan still ignored these Bosniaks and ordered follow him. No more time to play, they left the camp, and came to the brothel in Volhynia. About Muamer and Džemaludin, they did not think the soldiers would be safe, so they took horses and got away.

#####

_Night…_

_Brothel…_

"Wow, ladies! Let's make some fun!" – a woman yelled. They showed its bodies and touched together. It was sexual…

"Keep continue, siss!"

"Yeah!"

"Go on, girls!"

They played, cheered together. They gathered around, used everything to throw. Meanwhile, a Russian man, wore Russian military uniform, arrived.

"Hello, ladies."

"AH! We have a man!"

"You're Russian, right?"

He replied: "I'm Branko Buttowski, a Pole. Do you see any Austrians?" The women said no. Branko felt disappointed, so he said: "I'll keep contacting with you, girls!" He rode away. And the ladies continued to play. They flew pillows, took some sex pictures, and brought fun…

#####

In somewhere, the Austro-Hungarians arrived far. They went to find some brothel. But by somehow, Jordan had forgot where was it.

"Oh keinen! Ich mag es nicht." (_Oh no! I don't like it!_)

"Wo ist sie, Herr?" (_Where is it, sir?_) – a soldier demanded to go there – "Kannst du schnell sein?" (_Can you be fast?_)

"Yeah." – Kristoff told – "Finding a brothel is wasting more time. We should get out of here."

"Do not disobey!" – Jordan angered – "I dislike to disobey the order."

"What' ever." – the daredevil guy said – "When I lived in the United States before returning to homeland to join the war, I'd made everything become the best. You Pole should know this."

"Who know?" – Jordan replied – "I never come to the United States. I lived in Lemberg when I was born, in a Polish family in Ukrainian land of Galicia." – Jordan said.

"Ukrainian huh? I know. I also grew up in here before I was seperated with my brother: he was born in Russian Poland, when I was born in Galicia (do not be wrong about Spanish Galicia)." – with his talks, seemed like Kristoff had power – "I guess we're Poles, but raised in the Kingdom of Galicia and Lomeria."

"Somehow, Kristoff Buttowski." – Jordan knew Kristoff's full name – "I knew since I saw your name."

#####

Meanwhile, Branko with few Russian soldiers (mostly Caucasians), tried to find some Austro-Hungarians.

"Это скучно! Где находятся австрийцы?" (_That is boring! Where are the Austrians?_) – Branko asked.

"Я не знаю, где сейчас эти отморозки, но я думаю, что они находятся на их пути." (_I do not know where are those scumbags now, but I think they're on their way._)

Don't want to disturb this night, he and his men rode far away. Right then, the Austro-Hungarians reached to the brothel when the Russians went away.

#####

"Hier ist er! Das Bordell." (_Here it is! The brothel._) – it was the words from Jordan – "Wir jagen ein paar Mädchen zu spielen." (_Let's hunt some girls to play._)

"HAHA!" – the Austro-Hungarians found it after all. They ran to the brothel, where the women staying. Only Kristoff did nothing.

"Are you sure, Jordan?"

"Come on, don't be mad."

"It is not about the girls, it's about fun. We've fought a lot, and now we should relax."

"Hah, so you love women!"

"NO, I'M NOT! NOW EXCUSE ME, I HAVE A JOB TO DO!"

Jordan stopped, and put his horse alone. He ran to the door and played with the ladies. Kristoff, who didn't notice it, said to Jordan's horse.

"Boy… seems like we should stay here."

But something had changed…


	9. Chapter 9

They came to play in the brothel. All of them, with a lot of fun. Kristoff guarded outside, with hope that they would face no Russians.

"Oh man…"

Suddenly, Muamer and Džemaludin arrived. They asked to Kristoff.

"What's happening?"

"Well… they are staying inside the brothel." – Kristoff spoke – "I don't understand what will they do later, but definitely it is not funny."

"They play with women." – Džemaludin told – "It is their fun choice."

"Maybe." – Muamer said – "Hey, how about sitting outside? We should have some fun." They then agreed, and walked in the forest, despite the Russians also be here.

#####

_Brothel…_

Inside the brothel, all the women was fighting with their pillows. Jordan and his troops got in.

"Ich liebe es! Los geht 's, Jungs!" (_I love it! Let's go, boys!_)

They joined: "Hey meine Damen, es ist Zeit Spaß machen!" (_Hey ladies, it's time to be fun!_) and entered. Only Jordan sat down, made a whistle, while the women surrounding him. But a special woman, who had long-haired, beautiful, arrived.

"Hallo, Kommandant." (_Hello, commander._)

"Hey… was für eine schöne Frau. Wo kommst du her?" (_Hey… what a beautiful woman. Where did you come from?_) – Jordan seemed to be hypnotized.

"Ich komme aus Zagreb, Königreich Kroatien-Slawonien. Mein Name ist Suzi." (_I'm from Zagreb, Kingdom of Croatia-Slavonia. My name's Suzi._) – she represented – "Ich zog nach der USA-mit meinem Bruder, als wir jung waren. Wir kommen gerade zurück zu Österreich-Ungarn vor einem Jahr." (_I moved to the United States wth my brother when we were young. We just came back to Austria-Hungary one year ago._)

"Weiß ich, richtig? Aber diesmal, ich fühle mich wie fliegen am Himmel." (_I know, right? But this time, I feel like flying on the sky._) – Jordan fell in love – "Vielleicht eines Tages werde ich dich heiraten." (_Maybe one day I'll marry you._) Then, she/Suzi arrived closer to Jordan, and they looked close. Their hearts sound like touched together. Meanwhile, the other ones didn't mind, they only played and made sexual.

#####

_Forest in Volhynia…_

"Где находятся эти Кайзер войска?" (_Where are those Kaiser's troops?_) – Branko turned angry.

"Вы должны подождать, Бранко. Они не могут появляться прямо сейчас. Мы должны поймать их." (_You should wait, Branko. They cannot appear right now. We must trap them._) – a Circassian man said.

"Ясно… Эй как давно вы следить за нами?" (_I see… Hey, how long since you follow us?_) – Branko felt strange.

"Мы следуем вас от Ников в порядке." (_We follow you from Nichov's order._) – a Ingush guy told – "И мы не будем тратить время, чтобы спросить." (_And we won't waste time to ask._)

Branko and his Caucasian troops left away. But they did not know Muamer, Kristoff and Džemaludin were coming…

#####

Meanwhile…

_Russian POW camp…_

After hearing about a woman fighter named Maria Bochkareva proved her talent during the conflict, Nichov and Vaikhanov thought about volunteering women to their forces.

"I never believe a woman could fight, but now… I'm very surprised." – Nichov was being amazed.

"What did you think? Women today are improving themselves." – Vaikhanov was excited.

"Yeah. Hey, how about volunteering women into the battle?" – Nichov suggested – "I believe we will receive something." Vaikhanov recognized that idea: "That's great. We should enter them into the military." They ran out from the camp, and from now on, they seeked from every village, and tried to find some girls could fight…

#####

_Forest in Volhynia…_

"Where are we now?" – Muamer asked for fun – "Answer me."

"For somekind of reason." – Kristoff told – "You said you want to go to the forest, right Muamer?"

"Oh come on. Just for fun. Enjoy it." – Muamer smiled. They continued talking about normal job. About Džemaludin, that Bosniak guy did not talk until he saw something under the ground…

Horses' footprints…

"What the…"

Muamer and Kristoff were still walking on the forest until they saw Džemaludin standing alone. Muamer's friend kept watching on the horses' footprints, so Kristoff felt strange.

"What is he doing?"

They arrived close and then, they saw to the ground. At first, they thought Džemaludin looking the ants, but later Džemaludin told them look closer. Finally, they saw it: horses' footprints.

"Horses?"

Suddenly, some voices repeated back: "Найти их! Найти эти австрийцы! Они не могут пойти далеко как, что." (_Find them! Find those Austrians! They cannot go far like that._) Recognizing danger, Kristoff whispered: "Get out of here! The Russians are coming!" They retreated out and turned to the brothel…

#####

_Brothel…_

Jordan kept touching nice on Suzi…

"Ich werde dich, mein kleines Herz berühren." (_I'll touch you, my little heart._) – Jordan whispered.

"Was für ein cooler Typ." (_What a cool guy._) – Suzi replied. The soldiers of Austro-Hungarian Army still played with girls until Kristoff ran and opened the door. Everyone was surprised…

"Was machst du hier? Du bist uns ärgerlich!" (_What are you doing here? You're annoying us!_)

"Hör auf! Die Russen sind immer wieder!" (_Stop now! The Russians are getting back!_) – Kristoff warned. Right then, the sounds of the horses made them shocked: "Die Russen! Versteck dich!" (_The Russians! Hide!_) They hidden quickly when Branko and his troops arrived back. Branko wanted to recheck the brothel…

#####

"Бордель, еще раз. И на этот раз австрийцы должны быть там." (_The brothel, once again. And this time the Austrians must be there._) – Branko smelt – "Я вижу, что австрийский трусы пользуются с дамами внутри." (_I see the Austrian cowards are enjoying with ladies inside._)

"Мы будем искать там, снова?" (_Are we going to seek there, again?_) – a Chechen questioned.

"Да, да мы. Искать их!" (_Yes, yes we're. Seek them!_) – Branko ordered. Now the Russians (Caucasian troops) looking inside. The Austro-Hungarians were being danger…


	10. Chapter 10

Branko and his men arrived inside. After it, he asked in English:

"Who can speak English in here?"

No one answered. Then, Branko decided to search. He then yelled: "WHERE ARE THOSE AUSTRIANS?" The women in here did not repeat. Branko was angered that ordering his men to look in.

"НАЙТИ ИХ! УБОЙ ИХ ВСЕХ!" (_FIND THEM! SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!_)

The Russians (Caucasians) checked everywhere: from bathroom to kitchen, from first corner to second corner,… The Russians seeked everywhere, but they didn't find out. Kristoff, Jordan and others must be quiet…

"Reden Sie nicht nichts. Diese Russen sucht mehr. Wir haben zu gehen sehr weit, bis die russischen Truppen aus dem Haus gehen." (_Don't talk anything. These Russians will search more. We have to go out very far until the Russian troops move away._)

Meanwhile, the Russians, under Branko, found nothing. They came to demand Branko…

"Аллах… Бранко, мы не видим знак австрийцев." (_Allah… Branko, we don't see the sign of the Austrians._) – a Nogai said.

"Мы не можем искать больше. Все бордель… никаких признаков их." (_We cannot search more. All the brothel… no sign of them._) – a Circassian complained.

"Они не могут быть далеко как, что. ИСКАТЬ ВЕЗДЕ, ВНЕ БОРДЕЛЯ!" (_They cannot be far like that. SEARCH EVERYWHERE, OUTSIDE THE BROTHEL!_) – Branko turned mad, then he and his troops got out, took horses and rode away. This time, the Austro-Hungarians had survived.

"Die RUS…" (_Those RUS…_)

"Rus'?" – Kristoff questioned. And he explained that that was the word to insult the Russian they called _invaders_. He was a half Pole-half German, and his ancestor came from Warsaw until the Russians seized the city. Jordan then ordered:

"Genug! Verabschieden uns von den Bordell, Jungs. Wir müssen hier raus, bevor die Russen zurückkommen." (_Enough! Say goodbye to the brothel, boys. We have to get out before the Russians come back._)

These soldiers weren't happy, but for safety, they must leave. They took horses, and prepared. Suzi, the leader of the brothel, went out and posed:

"Will Sie nicht bleiben?" (_You don't want to stay?_)

"Tut mir leid, Suzi. Die Russen werden mich jederzeit töten. Ich muss gehen." (Sorry, Suzi. The Russians will kill me anytime. I've to go.) – Jordan felt sad. Even so, he also sent a message: "Wenn du kannst, komm zu mir, eine kleine Basis, unter General Friedrich Bruschmann." (_If you can, come to my place, a small base, under General Friedrich Bruschmann._) Finally, he moved out. It was midnight…

"Jordan… I'll find you."  
#####

Meanwhile…

In a poor village, where only women stayin', Nichov and Vaikhanov found the golds in here.

"Wow wow… Vaikhanov, take a look."

They were young ladies, but had nationalism. They dreamed for one day going to war. Did not miss the chance, Vaikhanov declared:

"Дамы, как вы хотите бороться за нация?" (_Ladies like you want to fight for nation?_)

One of them came out: "Мы. Так как наша сестра Мария Лео́нтьевна Бочкарёва вступил в войну, мы хотим показать, что мы не проиграли." (_We're. Since our sister Maria Leontievna Bochkareva joined the war, we want to show that we are not losers._) Amazing about it, Vaikhanov and Nichov finally made a decision:

"Так… за мной, мои дамы. Вы увидите будущее." (_So… follow me, my ladies. You will see the future._)

With these supports, they came back to their camp…

#####

_Russian POW camp…_

Branko came back with disappointment. No news, he only sat down…

"Эти трусы не могут исчезнуть как то. Они любят сексуальные, поэтому они не могут быть ушел." (_Those cowards cannot disappear like that. They love sexual, so they can't be gone._)

In angry, suddenly, Nichov and Vaikhanov came back. He turned to welcome, but then, he was very amazed on anything. Behind them were… women…

"Генералов, почему вы…" (_Generals, why did you…_)

"Не волнуйтесь, Бранко, мы будем получать победы." (_Do not worry, Branko, we will receive victory._)

Nichov only said that, and brought the women. Branko didn't understand much, but he must follow to see more…

Something was about to change…


End file.
